


Sweet

by pastelgoat



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, shiuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgoat/pseuds/pastelgoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Shuunsui finally confesses to the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

On the porch, by the Shinigami Academy, sat Shuunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Since they were only on break they were still wearing their blue-and-white uniforms. They had been conversing a bit earlier with Ukitake leaning against the back wall and Shuunsui next to him, but now it was quiet. Both of them were just watching the sky, not paying attention to the other students fooling around.

"Mind if I borrow your lap, Ukitake-san?" Shuunsui said.

Ukitake nodded, seeming in deep thought, and moved his hands so Shuunsui could lay his head between Ukitake's crossed legs.

Shuunsui had noticed his poor friend had been in a daze since a few days ago, and as he looked upon Ukitake's worry-creased face he finally asked what was wrong.

Pulled from his thoughts, Ukitake answered, "Oh, it's just...You said you decided to become a Shinigami because the one you like was also, and I was worried that she may not have approached you yet, because she's jealous of how close we are.." Ukitake stopped twiddling his fingers to look at his friend's surprised face.

Shuunsui closed his eyes and relaxed more on his back. "It's fine," he said. "I'm sure they see me more as a friend anyway."

A silent moment went by, strangely comfortable.

Ukitake nodded. "I-if you don't mind, could you tell me about her? What made you fall in love?"

Shuunsui took in a breath, not in annoyance but in thought, and opened his eyes. "They're sweet and kindhearted. They are respectful to everyone, no matter how old or young. Their hair is cut short but it's still pretty. And what made me fall for them was their addicting smile." Shuunsui was smiling himself just thinking about.

Ukitake joined him in the latter and patted his friend's shoulder. "She sounds like she'd make a great wife, Shuunsui-san." He chuckled a bit as Shuunsui closed his eyes once more.

"I heard they took care of their siblings at home," was all Shuunsui said.

"Ah, she's good with kids, then? Shuunsui-san, you've gotten lucky, falling in love with such a person," Ukitake said. He was smiling even wider now, happy that his good friend had found someone suitable.

Shuunsui nodded his head as much as he could in the position he was in. "I believe I have."

Ukitake's eyes widened in remembrance. "Doesn't she go to the academy? What's her name? I wanna know if I've seen her."

Shuunsui's cheeks turned slightly pink as he said, "Their name's Jushiro Ukitake."


End file.
